


Warm

by amelie_shimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelie_shimada/pseuds/amelie_shimada
Summary: A short one shot of domestic life.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hanzo Shimada/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Warm

Warm.

It was the only word that came to mind as Hanzo sat at the dining room table. Not just the temperature, cozy against the chill outside - it was more than that. It was in the details all around the small house, from the casual throw blankets to the framed photos on the wall. Angela’s sunny disposition seemed to have informed the color of the decor, with soft shades of yellow and persimmon mixing with cream colored accents.

The greatest warmth was with the homes occupants. Genji and Angela had greeted them at the door with such joy, even Hanzo had had to smile.

From his vantage point, he could see into the kitchen where they were preparing dessert. His brother and new sister-in-law moved around each other in the space smoothly, as if they’d been together for years more than they had. It just seemed natural.

He saw Genji bump Angela, hip to hip. She jumped, then turned to plant a kiss on Genji’s cheek.

Hanzo felt a nudge under the table. Amusement sparkled in Amelie’s eyes.

“Nosy,” she teased.

He reached over and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her skin may be cold, but he knew the person inside was full of warmth. And she had kindled a fire in his heart, too.

Hanzo looked back towards the kitchen. He was grateful. After everything they had endured, they had each found peace. They had each found a warm place to call home.


End file.
